1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and mechanisms used to communicate with, interact with and/or activate other mechanisms, such as doors and the like and, in particular, to an activation device for use in initiating an event.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of mechanism activation, such as opening and closing a door, activating a ramp, initiating some mechanical, electrical or electromechanical event, etc., one common use of such an activation device is in the form of an actuatable button or surface positioned on or near the mechanism that is to be activated. As discussed, in one embodiment where the device to be activated is an automatic door, a push-button or contact-less plate is often placed on the door frame or on a wall adjacent to or leading to the door opening. For example, in a hospital environment, a push-button plate (and accompanying mechanism) is placed on the wall surface in the hall leading to the door.
Presently, activation mechanisms and devices are available in a wide variety of structures, building, walls, surfaces, etc. In order to ensure that the user can appropriately actuate the device, the device must be positioned in an easily visible and well-lit area. However, such optimal positioning may not always be available, for example, in an outside location that is in a shadowed area, a darkened hallway or room, etc. Therefore, there remains a need for an activation device that is either illuminated or specifically lighted to allow for easy location and use.
Further, activation mechanisms and devices are typically flat surfaces with some adornment or message thereon to indicate what actuating the device will accomplish. Therefore, there is considerable room in the art for additional decorative and functional concepts that increase the viability of the message and the ornamental quality of the device. In addition, prior art activation devices are neither configurable nor dynamic and are normally cast with the message or indication. Accordingly, there remains a need for an activation mechanism or device that allows for a configurable and dynamic message or indication, such that the device can be used in a variety of applications and situations, and in connection with varying other mechanisms.
As discussed above, prior art activation devices typically include an often flat, metallic surface with a message, sign or indication disposed thereon. As one would expect, the device is in a high-traffic area, such as an entryway, hallway, etc. Therefore, the device, and in particular, the surface of the device, provides a unique opportunity to display a variety of messages, images, videos, sounds, etc. to a user. For example, the activation device may be used for advertising or displaying other messages, images, videos, sounds, etc. to the user, whether prior to, during or after actuation. In addition, this message may be configurable or dynamic. Thus, there remains a need in the art for an activation device that provides such messages and effectively uses the unique opportunity to provide a message, data or information to a user, due to the unique location and positioning of the activation device.
Overall, prior art activation devices are simple, and typically push-button activated, mechanisms that only serve the specific utilitarian purpose of initiating an event, such as opening and closing a door. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for actuation and activation devices and mechanisms that offer additional and beneficial functional and ornamental benefits.